Process management refers to managing, among other things, the state of a process. The state of a process may comprise identification of a step, for example, the step at which the process is currently operating. The state of a process may also be understood to be a status of the process. Managing the state of a process can be accomplished using a process model, which models a process and may comprise three basic elements: data input, activity/analysis, and data output. In the context of the digital world of the “Internet of things” (IOT) and other electronic components and networks, the location(s) at which process management occurs (and at which process models operate) can affect the effectiveness of processes and create new opportunities to, for example, market products, manage value chains, and expand business opportunities. Digital process management refers to process management in this digital world, and digital process management systems (DPMS) refers to systems that perform digital process management.